Beauty
by secretlovechild
Summary: Bernardo notices what no one else does: the beauty in Riff’s mocking smile when he challenges Bernardo to a war council, the way he stands tall, proud, unfaltering. Riff/Bernardo OneShot


A/N: This fic was actually written back in 2006 when I was in a production of West Side Story at my high school. I've recently found it again and decided to upload it. I hope you enjoy! The lyrics that are included in the story are taken from the song "Anger as Beauty" by Hawksley Workman.

Beauty

_Melt your silver down  
Kiss your lover's face  
The sirens start to sound  
And you're caught up in the only place  
Where the honesty of fear  
Makes a battle like a song  
F__alling on your ears  
Falling on your ears_

Bernardo has always appreciated beauty. He appreciates the beauty of the hope America held for them; he also appreciates the beauty that was their disappointment, their betrayal. He sees the beauty in the curve of Anita's mouth when she smiles her wry smile and in how she is unashamed, untamed. He has never known a love like Anita's and he sees its beauty. Anita is beautiful like a summer storm: flashing and tempestuous.

He also notices the beauty of his sister's naivety when he looks into her wide, open eyes. Bernardo sees how she longs for more and how she romanticizes a world she has not yet lived in. To him she is undeniably beautiful. He prays that her innocence will never know the beauty of pain and hate and lies and desperation.

Those are the most beautiful things, Bernardo thinks. What is more real and true than hate? Innocence is always lost in the end or else turns to ignorance and denial. A summer storm no matter how beautiful never lasts. Anita's wild intensity will one day turn to bitterness and her descent will be beautiful. But even Anita's passion cannot compare with hate. What can burn more fiercely? Who can consume you like your enemy?

Bernardo sees the beauty that is Riff better than anyone. There is such beauty as he has never seen in Riff's anger. The reckless passion that he allows to burn brighter than anyone else Bernardo has ever seen. Riff is all passion and heart and feeling. He hides nothing because he is arrogant in the most exquisite way. Bernardo notices what no one else does: the beauty in Riff's mocking smile when he challenges Bernardo to a war council, the way he stands tall, proud, unfaltering.

He threatens Bernardo, frightens him even. This is something Bernardo has never felt and it is electrifying. The jolt that goes through him every time Riff looks at him, brimming over with fire. That is beauty.

Bernardo is overwhelmed by Riff's passion, his beauty and for a moment can think of nothing else, "weapons…"

"Your call," Riff's eyes are mocking Bernardo and he is humiliated that he has let himself be distracted.

"Your challenge!" he bites back.

"Sticks," the challenge is made.

"Cans!"

"Rocks!"

"Chains!"

"Bricks!"

They stare each other down, the tension rippling between their taut forms when Tony interrupts, breaking the spell that has been woven over not only Riff and Bernardo but everyone else in the room.

It is then that Bernardo knows nothing will be as beautiful as Riff's fall.

That is why after the war council Bernardo manages to shake off the Sharks and fades into the shadows of the New York alleyways. He follows Riff and two Jets as they leave Doc's and waits until one is gone and then the other. That is when he makes his move.

Bernardo sees beauty in the for once shocked and vulnerable expression on Riff's face as he pins him to the hard brick wall and covers his mouth with his. He sees beauty in Riff's disgust, his struggle, his undeniable desire.

Desire that is much more beautiful than anything Bernardo has seen before.

There is so much beauty that it threatens to consume him. Beauty in the way Bernardo's lip bleeds as Riff kisses him violently, in the way the bricks scrape Riff's back with each of Bernardo's thrusts, in the matching scratches Riff leaves on Bernardo's back, in the way their skin sticks, slick with sweat afterwards. Bernardo is shocked by how beautiful it is to lean there, heavy and breathless against Riff, long after they both should have left.

Even more beautiful is the way Riff finally shoves him off and looks at him, filled with hate and so much more.

"Bastard," he spits so viciously that Bernardo cannot help but be aroused. Riff turns and runs and Bernardo finds beauty in the way that Riff who has always faced everything head on is running from him.

_Fighter soul alive  
In a whiskey fueled rage  
The tears burn in your eyes  
The saddest of the souls to save  
Sings lovely in its __fear  
With a voice that's broken, strong  
Falling on your ears  
Falling on your ears_

The next time Bernardo sees Riff is at the rumble. He smiles when he sees the hate in Riff's expression; hate like that has never been directed at Bernardo and the feeling is incredible. Riff stands tall, ready. Bernardo knows he is after revenge and every muscle in his body tenses.

"What are ya, chicken?" he taunts Tony, his eyes on Riff.

There is beauty in the clench of Riff's fists, his white knuckles.

The last time Bernardo sees Riff is with his eyes wide and surprised, his knife imbedded in that beautiful flesh. He watches the beautiful tragedy unfold as Riff falls, his fierce eyes for once expressionless. Dead.

Tony is beautiful and hating and unthinking as he takes Riff's knife in hand. Tony is so beautiful when he is in pain, he is so angry but not like Riff. He will regret it like Riff would not.

The final beauty is Riff's knife as it breaks his skin. The exquisite pain. Tony's shocked face as it dances in and out of view. Death is the most beautiful thing of all, the ultimate tragedy, the perfect ending. He looks at Riff's body, and he smiles.

_This is anger as beauty, anger as beauty, anger as beauty.  
This is anger as beauty, anger as beauty, anger as beauty..._


End file.
